If Sonic the Hedgehog2006 was better: Silver
by Elementaldragonoflight
Summary: Silver's chapter. Done in a Narration.
1. Chapter 1: Crisis City

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Act 1: Crisis City: Part 3_**

"My name is **Silver**. I'm a hedgehog. I was born with unusual powers called **Psychokinesis**, the power to control things with the power of my mind. I was born into a desolate world, ruled by flames and destruction. Everyone left the city in hopes to find a better place, a paradise. I stood back in the city along with my childhood friend, Venice to find a better solution to the world instead of running; Destroying the source of it all, **Iblis; The Flames of Disaster**. We fought long and hard against Iblis for as long as I can remember, despite all our struggles, we only won battles but not the war. Time and time again, we defeated Iblis in battle, each one more challenging than the next, and in the end, he only revive himself with the abundant flames all around us. It was an unwinnable battle."

"One day, me and **Venice** went on our usual routine; Scouting the ruined city in search of Iblis, to prevent him from growing stronger as best as we could. I ventured into the city on my own, observing the buildings that stood before me. I always wondered how they used to look, as I always saw them covered in ash. The sound of burning fire was a constant sound I heard when in this city, never a moment of silence and peace. The roads were destroyed as well, completely unusable to travel, with massive gaps with lava waiting just below. An eruption occurred just in front of me, nearly burning me alive. As I looked at the flames, it made my anger grew. It all reminded me of Iblis, the monster whose image was burned into my mind just as he was burned into the world. I used my Psychokinesis and disposed of the flames before me. How I wished that defeating Iblis was just as easy, but wishes never seemed to come true in this world of mine. My friend Venice appeared before me, calling out to me. She told me that she spotted where Iblis would appear next and I flew there in great haste."

"When we arrived, we witnessed Iblis emerging from the ground like the devil he is. His appearance had changed the last time we battled, looking more evil with his demon-like appearance, fitting his destructive personality. I took my stand against him when most people would run. Hate and anger filled me instead of fear and worry, fueling my desire to destroy Iblis completely. We engaged into a climatic battle once again, with Iblis' power over flames giving him complete control of the city, firing at us from all sides. With anyone else, they would have been killed in a manner of seconds, but with my Psychokinesis and Venice's powers: The powers over lightning, we could hold our own against the beast, making us able to fight with him on even ground. He roared and lashed at us, nearly catching us by surprise with his second set of arms he had brought into the fight, but we still had the upper hand against him. We managed to defeat him after a long and tiring battle as he fell into the lava he came from. But it didn't matter, because we knew he would come back. Again, and again, and again, until we're dead. In frustration, I hit the side of a building, regretting my own inability to stop Iblis once and for all. Asking if anyone could help. Then I heard a voice behind me. "By knowing the truth of Iblis," it said. I turned to see a hedgehog like me, but black in color. "_Like a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin_," he said. The hedgehog seemed like he wanted to help us with our dilemma by his words, and I immediately asked him what help he offered us. But, who was this hedgehog that offered his assistance also raced through my mind."

_**To Be Continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tropical Jungle

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Act 2: Tropical Jungle Zone: Part 3_**

"The black hedgehog introduced himself as Mephiles. He told us that he knew a way to stop Iblis for good. Eagerly, I jumped to the chance. Before he would tell us, he led to an abandoned building where a computer room was, still activate for who knows how long. He told us the date that Iblis was released into the world and sent his flames to the 4 corners of it; 200 years it was. He showed us records of the city we were in, and how it looked before. I was in awe by its beauty and how it used to be, compared to how it looked now. He told us to destroy Iblis, we had to destroy the one responsible for releasing Iblis; The Iblis Trigger. "Could it be true?" I asked him. "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" He made it clear that it was what he said, and handed me a purple gem, saying I would see the Iblis Trigger and who it was through looking inside of it. As I gazed into the gem, an image became clear. I saw a blue hedgehog within it, standing within the flames of a burning city. "I see him!" I said. "That guy is the Iblis Trigger?" My friend, Venice looked into the gem too, seeing what I was seeing, saying to herself, "Blue Hedgehog...." As if it meant something to her. Mephiles then said he would take us back in time to where the Trigger was still alive. He created a Time Portal and we were thrown into it, back 200 years ago."

"When I fell out of the portal, I found myself within a lush forest, filled with trees and grass, things I've only heard about but never seen. Before I lost myself in its beauty, I realized I was by myself. No Mephiles, no Venice, no one! I called out for them, hoping they were nearby, but all I could hear was the echo of my own voice along with the sounds of birds and insects. Having no other option, I ventured ahead, hoping I could find Venice or the Iblis Trigger. Whichever came first."

"I attempted to fly out of the jungle, but my powers wouldn't work. It was a result of my recent battle against Iblis that wasn't too long ago and needed to rest until then. The results of using my powers when they were exhausted gave me a terrible headache. Because of it, I couldn't fly out of the jungle and until then, I had to walk through it. With no other choice, that's what I did."

"Deep into the jungle I went. Hoping to find someone before it became dark. The sun was going down, slowly taking away my visibility. I also wished to save my Psychokinesis for when I meet the Iblis Trigger in case he proved to be a powerful foe. Just as the sun was almost gone, I spot a clearing in the trees. When I made it through, I found civilization; A city built over water just like Mephiles had shown me on the computer. With no more sunlight and the city being the only source of light, I flew over to it with my Psychokinesis."

"When I arrived, no one was found in the city. Empty it was. I looked around to see where everyone was until I found a stand that sold Chili Dogs. I never heard of such a food before and wondered how it tasted. There was a sign on it too that said it was close and its owner was at the Festival of the Sun, which took place in the middle of the city. I decided to go over there to find someone who could tell me if they saw a Blue Hedgehog."

"As I walked toward the heart of the city, an explosion knocked me off my feet. It surprised me by its suddenness and I went to check on it. I flew up to the roof of a building and was shocked to see that on the other side, the town was on fire. I looked around it and spotted something in the distance. I looked closer, surprised to see who it was; It was the Blue Hedgehog. He looked like he was running from the flames that I'm sure he caused. I finally found him....The Iblis Trigger!"

**_To Be Continued!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Festival Chase

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Act 3: Festival Chase Zone: Part 2_**

"After finding the Iblis Trigger, I knew I had to catch him. I jumped off of the building I stood on and gave chase. I ran pass the fires in the city, hoping I could catch up to him before he managed to escape, but then I heard screaming behind me. I turned to see people about to be crushed by a building falling down on them. Thinking quickly, I used my powers to stop the building from falling, saving them in the process. They ran out from beneath the building, allowing me to drop it without anyone getting hurt. After giving me their thanks, I continued my chase after the Trigger."

"As I ran through the city, I saw a **girl in white** standing in the city. Thinking she can help me, I stopped to ask her. "Have you seen a blue hedgehog run by here?" I asked her. At first, she was surprised by my appearance, asking me what I was doing here. She even said my name when I didn't tell her. At first this surprised me, but then I just asked her again, "Where did the blue hedgehog go?" dismissing her knowledge of me. She answered my question, pointing to where he went, to the east side of the city. I thanked her and ran to the direction. After jogging a bit, I saw him run up to the roof of a building with only water in front of him. I had him trapped. I flew up to the roof and made my introduction to him after I landed. He turned around to see me, looking confused as to who I was. I told him he was the Iblis Trigger, which made him appear more confused. He told me he wasn't a trigger, nor did he know what I was talking about. I accuse him of being a liar and told him his action would condemn us. I threw a psychic blast at him, knocking him off of the building. I flew to the other side of the building to see if he fell into the water. He managed to avoid it by grabbing onto a window ledge. I flew down to him to finish him off. I threw a psychic blast at him, planning to make him fall into the water and drown. I didn't expect him to jump into the building and run out, but he did. The blast brought down the building and I continued my battle. He plead that I would stop the fight, suggesting that we should talk it out. In my state of mind, with only my future to think of, I declined. All I could think about was to destroy him and saving the future; Putting myself in front of him. I threw a crushing psychic blast at him, but to my surprise, he dodged it with time to spare. He appeared in places one after another, teleporting it seems. What is this power of his? Did he obtain it as I did with my powers? He mocked me as he teleported and I struggled to keep up with my blasts until it started to drain me. In my moment of weakness, he struck me down from behind. He stood over me, so sure that he won the battle with that speed of his. But little did he know, he was trapped. In no time, I caught him and bind him to my will. He struggled to break free, but it's no use, I've won. I was sure that my future was saved then so long as he died. He threw him around like a doll, smashing him around the city and breaking the pavement. When it seems like I was about to win, I lost."

"A **pink hedgehog girl** ran up to me, and hugged me. In my struggle to get her to let go, I lost concentration on the Trigger and release him by accident. All the while, the Pink hedgehog went on about how she finally caught Sonic. Who was this Sonic she was talking about and how do I look like him?" When she opened her eyes, she got a better look at me, saying I wasn't who she thought I was. She apologize for the misunderstanding, and feeling bad for her, I told her it wasn't a problem. I turned back to the Trigger, hoping he was still down from the injuries I gave him. No way someone could stand after that brutal attack. But he was gone, much to my shock. It seems like there's more to the Iblis Trigger than meets the eye, if he could teleport and recover at a ridiculous rate. He was a more worthy foe than I thought, acting like a wimp to throw my guard off and attack right then and there."

"Still feeling bad, the girl offered to help me search for who I was looking for, so long as I help her find her friend, Sonic. I gladly accepted her offer, as I had no other leads and then we introduced each other. Her name was **Amy Rose**; A fitting name to me. "I'm Silver" I said to her. She told me that it was a nice name, causing me to blush out of embarrassment. She took me by the arm and dragged me into town and told me we would start by asking people around the town for Sonic. Sadly, no one knew about who this Sonic person was to Amy's dismay."

"The search continued into the day, after getting a good night sleep, we continued. While she looked another way, I saw the Iblis Trigger walking casually in the town. I couldn't believe my eyes that it was so easy. On Instinct, I threw a blast at energy at him, seeing him dodge it instantly. I called out to him again, picking up nearby objects to attack him with to aid me against his speed. I threw them at him at the same time, with him dodging each one and attacking me straight on. It was no use as I grabbed him in the air and threw him into the wall of a building, pinning him to it. While he was disorientated, I picked up a huge boat nearby and threw it at him. He managed to escape just in the nick of time by simply falling out of the building. The result of the boat colliding into the building created a thick cloud of smoke, obscuring my vision. While I struggled to see, the coward attacked me from all directions. I couldn't see him to grab him with all the smoke. It continued until I lost my patience and let out an enormous blast, blowing the smoke away and knocking him down. When I found him, I waste no time in grabbing him and was about to attack him again when a girl stood between us, defending him. It was the girl I met the night before who lead me to him. Why she was helping him now, I had no idea. I carelessly threw her aside with my powers, only caring about destroying the Iblis Trigger. He called out to her after seeing me throw her, and curled up into a ball, spinning greatly and breaking through my hold with his spastic movements."

"He ran to the girl's aid, leaving himself exposed. I attacked him from behind, yelling at him for ignoring me. Then a large man with a huge moustache came from the sky in a machine and took the girl. The Trigger jumped up to catch him, but I prevented him by grabbing and throwing him down. When he couldn't get back up from it, it was my chance. I created a huge orb of psychic energy, though it started to give me a headache, and was about to finish him off, when all of the sudden; Amy came through and defended him. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her after promising to help her and told her to move. She wouldn't comply and tell the Trigger to run away, saying she would take me on. He refused to leave her, but she convinced him to do it. He ran away again."

"When he was gone, Amy scolded me for what I did, angry that I was searching for Sonic just to kill him. I explained my situation to her, saying Sonic is responsible for the destruction of the future. She told me she wouldn't believe it, saying Sonic isn't the kind of person to do such a thing. She even said if she would choose between the world or Sonic, she would choose Sonic. She left afterwards, never speaking to me again. I couldn't blame her after I tried to kill her loved one."

"I felt terrible about the whole thing and went by myself, sitting on a flight of stairs to clear things out. Venice arrived in the city and saw me sitting down. "So, this is where you are. I've been looking for you," she said to me. "Venice," I said, "I've been thinking; To kill someone to save the world....Is it really the _right_ thing to do?"

**To Be Continued!**


	4. Chapter 4: White Acropolis

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Act 4: White Acropolis Zone: Part 3_**

"To kill someone to save the world....Is it really the right thing to do?" I asked Venice. She told me I was naive, as her answer. At first, I seemed to feel like an idiot until she said it herself that she couldn't really say if it's right or wrong herself. All we knew at this point was it was our only chance. If we didn't change it, the future will refuse to change. After thinking about it, I remember that he went after that man with the machine. I then suggested we would follow them to that man's base and maybe, just maybe we'll learn something. After agreeing with me, we went to find the blue hedgehog, finding him chatting with a two-tailed fox and a red Echidna, overhearing them talking about taking a ship to a place called **White Acropolis**. After hearing this, we raced to find the ship in the city and hide out before they come."

"We managed to find it easily in the town and quickly hid in the cargo hold and waited. We waited and waited until we became so bored, we fell asleep. What happened next, I can't remember, but I had a feeling they took the ship and took it to White Acropolis, hopefully we weren't found." "When we woke up, we felt a chill in the air, causing us to shiver to keep warm. "It's so cold," Venice said, "What I wouldn't give for control over fire." I helped her up and we left the cold steel ship to get outside. When we exited, we were surprised to see we were at the top of a mountain covered in snow. Down below, we could see a base. We assumed it was where the blue hedgehog went. We also saw him and his companions skiing down the mountain. Having no boards ourselves, we decided to walk down the mountain. That was a terrible mistake we learned too late. I tripped on a rock and started to roll down the mountain, taking Venice with me. The snow started to gather around us, trapping us into a growing snow ball. Around and around we went, getting ill from motion sickness. We didn't even know how long we went until we crashed into a wall, breaking up the snow and releasing us. We became dizzy from the spinning and couldn't think straight. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness and shook Venice to snap her out of it. She asked me what happened to cause that ball to trap us. I blushed with embarrassment since it was a simple trip that caused it. Before we could do anything else, we found ourselves surrounded by robots, asking us to put our hands up and our surrender."

"We turned to the robots and put up a resistance. They opened fire, unloading their guns at us. To their dismay, I grabbed their bullets with my powers, and threw it back at them, penetrating their armor and destroying them. It seemed that whoever that man was, he didn't want us intruding on his base. Nevertheless, we went in."

"After fighting our way through robots, we found ourselves in a huge opened space in the base. Traveling to the other side, we stopped when we heard a sound. We looked up to see a huge robot come down from the sky with 4 legs equipped with missile launchers on each of them. It looked more powerful and well built compared to the other robots we've faced. It opened hatches and fired its missiles to destroy us, but I easily stopped it with my Psychokinesis and threw it back at the robot and an explosion occurred. Thinking we won, we turned our backs, only to hear the robot again. We turned to see it wasn't damaged, protected by a force field of some kind. It put down its force field and fired again. This time, with guns. I caught each bullet, but the constant use of Psychokinesis was starting to make my head throb in pain. In desperation, I threw the bullets back, despite the force field the robot was sure to activate. Luckily, Venice stepped in and fired bolts of lightning at it, traveling faster than the bullets. It managed to strike it at its mechanism that controlled the force field, destroying it. The bullets managed to make it through and hit it, piercing its armor and hitting the core. It looked like we won until we saw the shadow of the robot grew larger below us. We looked up and saw it descending toward us, planning to take us along with it. We ran as fast as we could to get away, but it managed to follow us, wanting to insure we die along with it. My head was still hurting, so I couldn't try and throw it back away from us. I tripped as Venice ran ahead. She looked back to me and ran back to help me. I told her to forget about me and save herself, but she insisted. She picked me up as the robot was just about to crush us. She put all of her power into one bolt of lightning in a last ditch effort. She pushed away the robot into the air where it exploded without killing anyone. We breathed a sigh of relief that we got out of it alive. Then, something fell on my head, making my headache worse. When we looked at what fell, it looked like a blue gem. "What's this?" I asked her. She told me it was called a Chaos **Emerald**, despite it being blue when Emeralds where green. She told me that it transforms thoughts into power, and that collecting seven can result in a miracle. We decided to take it with us as a good luck charm here in the past."

"After the battle, we went into the base and found it to be empty. It seemed like they left while we were fighting that giant robot. Unable to find anything within the base, we gave up. Depressed that we couldn't find anything to help us in our quest. We found a teleporter in the base, that would take us back to Soleanna according to a computer. We turned it on and used it to head back to the city. I still wonder to myself about what to do with the situation. Is Sonic really the Iblis Trigger? Or was Mephiles lying to us the entire time? I don't know..."

**To Be Continued!**


	5. Chapter 5: Radical Train

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Act 5: Radical Train Zone: Part 3_**

"Using a teleporter, we left White Acropolis and found ourselves in a small lab and outside was Soleanna itself. Not wanting to hold the Chaos Emerald in my hand the entire trip, we took a detour to a shop and brought a backpack to hold it in. I had trouble putting around my back with my spines, leaving Venice to help me in putting it on. After finally getting it on, we turned back to see Mephiles standing right behind us. I called him out, asking him where he was the entire time I've searched for the Iblis Trigger and what he was doing. He didn't answer to my questions, remaining silent. I then decided to ask him....Who is the Iblis Trigger...The _REAL_ one? And why does he want to destroy the world? What would he gain from it? It doesn't make sense. He broke his silence, asking me why does it matter to me. He also told me that unless I complete my task and kill him, the future will refuse to change. Assisting in the mission, he told me he last saw the blue hedgehog at the train station and that it was my last chance at it. If I want my future to change, now is the time! He walked away again, disappearing from us. Venice stepped in to ask if we should really listen to him; A stranger that said we should kill for the better and whom we only known for a short time. I shook my head in confusion as to what I should do. Should I kill him or let him live? Would it save my world? I was confused. Nevertheless, I headed for the station, as it seemed like there was no other choice or any other option that we have."

"We arrived there shortly, seeing the station was cut off by the police because of a runaway train going down the tracks. Looking for a way through without causing a commotion, we saw 2 people being taken away when causing a scene; The** Echidna and 2-tailed Fox** we've seen with the hedgehog. It looked like he was able to get pass the guards while they can't. I felt angry that he would leave his friends behind and let the police take them while he ran off on his own. Not wanting the same to happen to her, I told Venice to stay behind and let me go after him alone. Despite her objection, I went on. I used my Psychokinesis on myself, able to move very quickly and pass the guards. After getting pass the barricade, I rushed to find the hedgehog again as Venice called out to me, wishing me luck."

"Faster than walking, I flew above the tracks to chase after him. Knowing his fast speed from our previous encounters, running after him was a futile effort. As I gave chase, I asked myself if I really should be doing it. What if he wasn't the Trigger and I ended up killing someone for no reason other than for someone else's sick pleasure? If so, what was the point of traveling through time and bringing me into all of this? And what if...he's really my **great grandfather** and by killing him, I would put myself out of existence? Then images of flames and Iblis appeared into my mind. It made me think; Even if it risks never being born, my desire of destroying Iblis for good filled my mind and threw away asking about if it was right or wrong. Iblis; the destruction you cause will make anyone forget their better judgement by fear and anger!"

"In the forest, I've caught up with the trigger near a couple of train tracks, carrying someone in his hands. Thinking quickly, I threw a blast at him. He jumped away from it and put the girl down on her feet. To my surprise, it was the girl I met before in Soleanna! The same girl I asked about where the Iblis Trigger went. Not wanting to look weak from my self-conflicts, I put up a strong appearance, telling the trigger that we won't be interrupted in this battle. I came to the realization or so I thought, that in this battle, sacrifices had to be made! After telling the girl to hide, we fought again. I threw another blast at him as he dodged it with ease. It may looked like I was going for the same strategy, but little did he know I was planning to trap him. I just had to wait for 1 moment. The 1 moment he'll slip and then I'll have him! It came when the scientist came back, the one the 2-tailed fox called** Eggman** kidnapped the girl before his eyes. When his eyes were taken off of me, I captured him, biding him with my Psychokinesis, and started to squeeze him to death. But my victory was short-lived when a bolt of energy struck my hand, breaking my hold by distraction. The person who threw it at me, made himself known. It couldn't be! It was Mephiles! What was going on? Why did he tell me to kill the blue hedgehog and rescue him from being killed? I asked him why he was getting in my way and he answered that he wasn't Mephiles, but someone else; **Shadow the Hedgehog**. The Iblis Trigger ran off toward the direction Eggman went as Shadow stood behind to challenge me. Seeing he wouldn't let me go without a fight, I had no choice. I had to defeat this person who calls himself the **Ultimate Life-Form**!"

**To Be Continued!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aquatic Base

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Act 6: Aquatic Base Zone: Part 3_**

"After he allowed the trigger to escape, I faced against my new opponent; **Shadow the hedgehog**. I didn't want to waste anymore time and went on with grabbing hold of him with my Psychokinesis. He was caught by surprise, not knowing about the powers I possessed. But the same went for me as well as I didn't know the powers he possessed. He shouted the words, "**Chaos Control**!" and disappeared from sight as well as escaping from my grip. What happened? How did he disappeared like that? I heard his voice from behind, saying I shouldn't underestimate him. I turned to try and grab him from behind after hearing that was where he was. I never expected to see his foot in my face, seconds before kicking me in the face and hitting my face in and knocking me to the ground. While I tried to regain myself, he told me to give up the fight, as with a Chaos Emerald, he could control time and space. A Chaos Emerald? Is that what he used? Could they be used like that? I didn't have time to consider it and quickly took out the emerald I carried in my backpack. If he could use an emerald like that, so can I! In an attempt to take him by surprise, I shouted the same words he used to call on its power. He called on its powers as well at the same time I did. When we called on the powers at the same time, it didn't do what I thought it would; allowing me to stop time as Shadow claimed. Rather, it created a rip in time. Shadow was surprised that I could induce the power of Chaos Control. I told him that I didn't care. All I cared was saving my world by changing the past and to do that, I had to destroy the Iblis Trigger. He just shook his head at me and told me that Mephiles wasn't trying to help me, he's trying to destroy the past. Confused, I asked him what he meant by that. Is that what Mephiles really was after? If so, why? I asked him and he answered. He said that we had to go back in time to see what happened 5 years ago and I should come if I want the truth. He jumped into the time rip as I followed after. I wanted to know what the truth is. I'm so confused deep down about who's lying and who's telling the truth."

"When we jumped out, we found ourselves in another location, filled with high-tech machinery. When I asked Shadow if this was the past, something bumped into me. When I looked to see what it was, it was a little girl, bearing a strong resemblance to the **girl I've seen with the blue hedgehog**. I told her I was sorry for being in her way and helped her back up to her feet. She thank me and asked for my name. I told her it was Silver. After thanking me, she ran by me while Shadow told me where we were; 5 years in the past. When I was about to question it being the past with how advanced it look, a loud explosion was heard. It nearly took me off my feet! Wondering what just happened, we ran to where we heard it when Shadow simply said, that "it" happened."

"When we entered the room, I was shocked to see it was destroyed; With bodies scattered as a result. Were any of them still alive? Shadow went to check on one of them, seeing he was carrying something in his arms. When I looked, I felt a chill. It was the little girl I just met seconds ago, unconscious in his arms. When I turned away, not wanting to see such a sight, I saw something floating in the center of the room. I looked at it better and couldn't believe what it was. **It was Iblis**! I recognize that flame anywhere! Iblis started to break apart into a small floating flame and a **black ooze**. Shadow told me that while the flame was Iblis, the ooze was **Mephiles' original form**. I dropped my jaw from that realization. That was Mephiles?! He's a part of Iblis?! I've really have been fooled this whole time! I couldn't have time to beat myself up for being so stupid when the 2 started to run away. Shadow decided we should spilt up; He'll pursue Mephiles while I went after Iblis. Before we gave chase, one of the people we thought were dead spoke to us. He pointed to a **scepter** and told Shadow to take it with him to seal Mephiles in. After he left, the man told me to bring Iblis to him once I've captured him as well, telling me that he would handle it from there. After giving my word, I gave chase."

"I flew as fast as I could after the flame through the base, picking up anything nearby to slow him down. Despite being born just seconds ago, Iblis attacked me with small bursts of fires. But thankfully, there was no strength in them as I quickly disposed of them. We came to a dead-end after the chase. It was my chance! _I could finally destroy Iblis before he had a chance to destroy the future_! I trapped him in my grip and compressed it as fast and hard as I could. But when it came into contact, it didn't affect him. His form wasn't solid by then, so it was like trying to squeeze water in my hand. I couldn't kill him...Even when I'm at the moment he was born, I'm unable to kill him. Is it all futile? Was it all for nothing if I can't kill him now at his weakest moment? I could feel Iblis mocking me at that moment, that my whole batting against him was all for nothing for all my years battling against him. When I was about to give up, I remembered the man telling me to bring Iblis to him. He must have a way to destroy Iblis that I don't know of! I took Iblis with me and ran back to meet up with him."

"When I brought him back, I saw the old man standing with what strength he had left in front of the platform where Iblis originated from, with the little girl on it. I held Iblis in front of him and asked him what he planned to do. He told me that he didn't have much time left and prepared a sealing to put Iblis away. He told me that because he was dying, Iblis would emerge from him the moment he passed away and the only option was to seal him away within the girl, who happened to be his daughter. I begged him to stop, not wanting him to put such a monster in a girl so young and innocent, and that he should seal it away with me! To let me carry the burden and not the girl!"

"As much as he appreciated my offer, he declined, saying that at her young age, she'll keep Iblis sealed away as long as she could, as her youth would grant her a long life before the inevitable comes, and Iblis is released. Before I could say anything, he started the sealing with a Chaos Emerald he was carrying within the platform. The light took hold of Iblis after breaking my hold on him, and sealed him within the girl. When it was finished, the man's time was near. He talked one last time to his sleeping daughter, asking her to forgive him for what he has done and that he loved her greatly, telling her to grow up and become a strong queen who never shows fear or cries. He passed away right in front of me there and then. I tried to wake him up, but it was no use. He was already dead. I looked back to the girl and thought about what happened to her; **A beast was trapped inside of her and her father had just died**. How sorry I felt for her that I shed a tear. Nevertheless, I took her in my arms to get her out of such an awful place, as well as taking the Chaos Emerald her father used. If these gems do create miracles, _they're needed now_!"

"I waited outside for Shadow with the girl in my hands. He exited the building, carrying the scepter the man gave to him. He asked me if I captured Iblis. I just answered him by saying that the flames were properly sealed. It was time to return. I laid the girl against a tree as Shadow left the scepter close by. I asked if he was leaving it there and he answered by saying he already knew what was to happen to it in the future. We held our Chaos Emeralds in our hands and shouted "Chaos Control!" to open the rip. Shadow went in first, and I was about to as well when I saw the girl stirring in her sleep. Feeling sorry for her, I went back to her and place my blue emerald in her hand as a gift, telling her to keep it as a lucky charm. After that, I went back to the present. With that, I've figured out how to do away with Iblis as best as I can now with my knowledge of the past without having to kill the blue hedgehog...I mean...Sonic!"

**_To Be Continued!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Kingdom Valley

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Act 7: Kingdom Valley Zone: Part 3_**

"After my trip to the past with Shadow and learning the truth of Iblis and Mephiles, I found myself back in the heart of Soleanna, where Venice was waiting for me. At first she was surprised that I appeared out of nowhere, but then I explained what had happened and where I'd gone. I even told her how we could destroy Iblis without having to kill Sonic. The people around us all started to chatter about something, turning our attention to them. Venice explained to me what had happened; Eggman, the man Sonic had been chasing, had forced the princess to surrender herself to him for the safety of her people. Knowing that Sonic was going to rescue her, we decided to go and assist him. For me, it was to make up for trying to kill him before, even though it doesn't change what I've done. We went to look for Sonic in the city, but just missed him off the pier of the city, leaving his friends behind again with his speed exceeding their's. To get their attention, I threw a rock at them but I ended up hitting the Echidna in the head and making him mad. I made myself known to them for the first time, and asked them where Sonic had went. They asked me how I knew about them when we never met, and asked how I came here from the future. It surprised me that they knew where I was from, despite never telling them. The echidna appeared hostile when he said he knew I was after Sonic, despite never telling him that either. He jumped to attack me with his spiked knuckles, but Venice stopped him short by shocking him. The fox was surprised by it and put his fists up to defend himself from me. I managed to convince them that I wasn't after Sonic anymore and rather wanting to help him rescue Princess Sally, though it took me a while. The fox, who was named Tails told me where Sonic was heading: **Kingdom Valley**; The place I'd visited in the past and where I first met Sally. Thanking them for their help, me and Venice headed for the valley as fast as we could."

"Knowing that Sonic was way ahead of us, we had to pick up the pace. I grabbed Venice's hand and used my powers to rocket us toward Kingdom Valley as fast as we could. I never used my powers to go so fast before, so this was a new experience for me. I could see why Sonic enjoys going so fast now. The whole world seemed like a blur to us, but it started to tax on me. In no time, we made it to Kingdom Valley, passing by a couple of people and over a large gap between Soleanna and the mainland where the valley was. I decided that after stopping Sally from dying, I would go after Mephiles for lying to me and convincing me to kill Sonic. I'll never let that down."

"Inside the valley, I managed to caught up with Sonic when he stopped in his tracks as robots cut him off in front of him. He started to execute his spinning attack before I put down Venice onto the ground and offered my hand in assistance by grabbing the robots with my powers. After making myself known, I toss the robots aside, but not before throwing them around to break them up. Sonic was frustrated at my appearance, thinking I'm trying to fight him again. I told him of my change of heart and that circumstances had change; That I had no reason to attack him again. He asked what was going on before Venice explained the whole situation to him. Although he still didn't believe us, he had no time to sit and talk, and we agreed. _The princess was in danger_!"

"While introducing herself to Sonic, Venice tagged along with the 2 of us into the Valley. As we ventured into Kingdom Valley, I realized that it all looked familiar to me, that I've been here before. After seeing certain structures, I was sure then. This was where I met Sally when I went to the past. We watched as the massive ship that Sally was on slowly disappear into the distance. Robots from Eggman came out of hiding places to stop us. Knowing how important it was to save the princess, me and Venice stood behind to stop the oncoming robots while Sonic went on ahead to stop the ship."

"Sonic disappeared into the distance while me and Venice fought on. Despite my headache from carrying myself and Venice all the way over here, I could hold my own. On and on, the robots came. Eggman _really_ went out of his way to keep Sonic away. It seemed like it wouldn't end, even with my and Venice's special powers. After what seemed like hours, it finally ended. We had to make up for lost time and catch up with Sonic. My head was aching so bad, we couldn't fly to him. We had to run as fast as we could, hoping we're not too late to help."

"We caught up with him a while later, only to see that we were too late. A large cliff separated us from the ship that's in the distance as it descended into the ground, crashing and exploding, killing everyone onboard, including Princess Sally. We...failed. We couldn't change the future. While Sonic grieved for her death as me and Venice looked down on ourselves, I realized something. The Chaos Emeralds! Remembering this, I told Sonic that if we could go back to the past, we could change it! Prevent Sally from dying. Realizing we need Chaos Emeralds to do it, I showed Sonic the Emerald I gained in the past. As luck would had it, he had an emerald as well. In unison, we cried out, "Chaos Control!" and created a time portal, just like me and Shadow did. Thanking me, he gave me his emerald and promised he was sure to change Sally's fate, and hopefully change my future as well. He jumped into the portal into the past. With my knowledge of defeating Iblis for good at hand, me and Venice jumped in at well, returning to our timeline in the future with the 2 Emeralds. I was ready. **Iblis, today is your last day of destruction**!"

**_To Be Continued_**


	8. Chapter 8: Flame Core

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series.**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 3: SILVER

**_Final Act: Flame Core Zone: Part 3_**

"After helping Sonic go back in time to rescue Princess Sally, me and Venice returned to our own time. With 2 Emeralds in hand, I felt confident that we can destroy Iblis for good. From lush green forests and blue oceans as far as the eye can see, to dead lands and lava covering the planet again. Venice then asked me what was my plan for destroying Iblis, since I never told her exactly how I would. I didn't answer her, because if I did, she would probably reject the idea. It's an extreme risk, but I have to take it. Even if it kills me, then at least Venice would have a bright future to look toward to. Sensing Iblis' presence again, we ventured into the heart of a volcano where Iblis was waiting."

"Arriving to our destination was a difficult task in itself as it was to fight Iblis. The creatures created by Iblis himself stood in our way. As they rain fire down on us, we struggled to avoid them. I didn't use my powers against them, because I wanted to face against Iblis at full strength. Facing him otherwise would result in defeat. Rather than use my powers on the countless enemies, I used it to help us gain ground by lifting up rocks in the molten magma to ride away from them and into the heart of the volcano. They wouldn't let us get away that easy, however. Golems nearby jumped into the lava at the same time, resulting in creating a large lava wave. If that wave hits us, we're done for! Thinking quickly to save our skins, we used the rock we were riding as a surfboard, riding the lava wave to Iblis faster. It looks like the golems assisted us, rather than stop us. We were coming to an end of the line and we had to get off quick. I took myself and Venice off the rock and flew both of us to the top of the wall before the wave crashed into it and splashing the lava around. While recovering from the near death experience, we heard a large roar. I recognize that roar anywhere....It was Iblis! Looking up, we saw him towering over us in a new form, looking more frightening than before. While we were in the past, Iblis grew stronger over time while we weren't here to stop him from doing so. Not showing weakness, I called him out, telling it that it was the end of this long and hard battle!"

"Iblis roared at us, looking down on us like we were insects. He reached down into the lava and pulled out an enormous rock of hear and fire; Big enough to destroy the platform we were on. There was no way I could stop something that big, even with my Psychokinesis. He threw it at us. Thinking quickly, I pulled out the emeralds in my backpack and shouted Chaos Control as fast as I could. The Emeralds' power stopped time at everything around me, including Venice. The rock stood in the air, waiting to crush us both. Focusing my powers into the emeralds, it amplified my powers, letting me throw it back at Iblis without damaging myself. The rock smacked Iblis in the chest, knocking him into the lava. Surprised by this, Venice asked exactly what happened, acting as if time hadn't stopped. The emeralds carried more power in them than I originally thought. If they could amplify my powers and remove the side-effect of them, then maybe.....This battle was already decided!"

"Using the emeralds, I completely dominated the fight. Through the combined powers of my Psychokinesis and the powers of Chaos Control, I warped through the air in bursts of light, blasting Iblis from every angle. I even teleported right in front of Iblis' face, blasting him with a burst of energy at point-blank, destroying the armor around his head. I never felt so powerful before in my life. I knew better than to let it go to my head, as Iblis' demise was all I would care about. I decided to end it with one more attack. With the emeralds in hand, I held them together to use their powers in unison. Focusing my powers into them, the emeralds powers started to repel each other from being so close together. I didn't expect it to happen, but they started to but up to much power that I had to discharge it quickly! I pulled them apart and pointed them toward Iblis as quickly as I could. The moment I separated them while directing them, they unleashed a large explosion of power, throwing me back and if it wasn't for Venice catching me, I would have fell into the lava."

"Iblis wasn't so fortunate, being such a large and exposed creature. It destroyed his upper half, with only his legs remaining before they disappeared into the lava. While I recovered from the explosion, Iblis emerged from the lava in his flame form again. The form he takes on after his body is destroyed. We can't kill flames, so he can stay in that form until he's back at full strength. I was waiting for this moment. Taking the emeralds in hand, I channeled their powers like the Duke of Soleanna had when he sealed Iblis into Sally years ago. I was to make myself Iblis' prison like Sally was. The emeralds began to absorb the flames and force it into my soul. The process was extremely painful, being exposed to such powerful flames. The flames gathered around me, but to my surprise, they didn't go within me. I couldn't be accepted as the vessel. Venice viewing all of this, took the emeralds from my hands and told me to let her try. She gave it all she had and to our surprise, she was accepted. Iblis was trapped within her now, but it didn't seem to last for long. She struggled to keep him from escaping and told me to use the emeralds and teleport the both of them to another dimension. I prepared to use it, but I panicked. I couldn't bare to send her away. She was my friend, and I don't know what I would do without her. I couldn't make up my mind! Venice started to smile at me, telling me I was naive...but that's what she liked about me."

"She used Chaos Control herself, and started to vanish before my eyes. In her last moments in this dimension, she embraced me, telling me good luck and farewell. As I return the embrace, she disappeared before me. Venice....was gone. As Iblis' presence was no more, the clouds of ash scattered away, showing the blue sky in this destroyed world for the first time for as long as I can remember. I looked up to see it and thought of Venice sacrificing herself for me....for all of us...I shed a tear for her, beginning to miss her. But I shouldn't mourn. She would want me to live out my life for the both of us. I took the emeralds left behind and left to search for the people who left, to tell them the nightmare was finally over. Venice....you will be missed...Goodbye..."

_~(every night, I stay awake  
I find my reflection  
And every night, I rethink my past mistakes  
I dream, of absolution)_

_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your travels, are they of what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light_

_And i might know of a future  
But then you still control the past_

_Only you know if we'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last._

_(in the nightlife)_

_In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain  
Or the valor you waited never came?  
If you were evil, would you go change the past?  
And a faux paux with one last chance._

_And i might know of a future  
But then you'd still control the past_

_Only you know if we'll be together  
Tonight._

_'cause every night i will save your life  
And every night i will be with you  
'cause every night i still lay awake  
And i dream of an absolution_

_'cause every night i will make it right  
And every night i will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

_(in the nightlife)_

_In the nightlife, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be_

_Look around you, then you may realize  
Happiness lies trapped in misery_

_And who knows what of a future  
We can all try to change the past_

_Only you know if we'll be together.  
Tonight._

_'cause every night i will save your life  
And every night i will be with you  
'cause every night i still lay awake  
And i dream of an absolution_

_'cause every night i will make it right  
And every night i will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

_[instrumental]_

_'cause every night i will save your life  
And every night i will be with you  
'cause every night i still lay awake  
And i dream of an absolution_

_'cause every night i will make it right  
And every night i will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

_(and you'll see)_

_(why you'll be)_

_(and you'll see)_

_(all you can know)_

_'cause every night (every night)  
And every night (every night)  
And every night (night)  
I will dream (i will dream)_

_And you'll see  
That this is my dream  
(and you'll see)  
That every night, i will always dream  
And every night  
And every night  
And every night  
I will dream...~_

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"Sonic? Sonic!"

"No.......NO!"

"Sonic is.....?"

"Sonic!"

"Solaris!"

"Defeating it here, now, will do nothing!"

"It might be possible....if he was still alive."

"Heed my call."

"It's the wind."

"I wish to speak to Sonic, once again!"

"Sally, just smile!"

Chapter 4: Last Story


End file.
